Rider
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: Rider décide de retourner sa veste. Et cela commence par l'élimination, froide, de son employeur. Prequel à Le Procès.
1. Chapter 1

''Mr. Scorzo.''

L'homme observe celui qui lui fait face. Blond, mince, jeune, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui trouver un air de ressemblance avec Gregorovitch. Les mêmes traits durs, mais bien plus jeune.

''Mr. Rider'', répond-il. ''Je vous attendais. Que puis-je pour vous ?''

Rider l'observe en silence. Le silence dure longtemps, très longtemps. Comme s'il était en train de prendre sa décision. Quoiqu'elle soit déjà prise, depuis longtemps.

''J'ai des informations pour vous.

De quel type ?

Du type classé.

Pourquoi cela m'intéresserait-il ?

Je sais ce que vous préparez, Scorzo, j'ai lu le dossier. Blunt est au courant depuis un an déjà.

Et dans l'hypothèse ou votre offre m'intéresserait, que demanderiez-vous en échange ?

Blunt. Et un job chez vous.''

L'homme l'observe sans ciller. Son interlocuteur lui fait face, le visage vide de toute expression. Il n'est clairement pas acculé. Il est conscient de proposer une véritable offre à l'homme. Il se débrouillerait très bien sans lui, et l'autre le sait.

''Eh bien, Mr . Rider, votre prix est le mien. Affaire conclue.''

Rider sort du bureau sans dire un mot. Il rentre chez lui. Passe son équipement, récupère son Magnum. Aujourd'hui, il démissionne. Et il ne touchera pas le chômage.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello! Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié ce chapitre! -' Pourtant, je l'aime bien, et puis, il est un tout petit peu intéressant quand même, pour l'histoire... :P

Bonne lecture!

Au moment où Rider entrait dans le bâtiment, Mr. Blunt était en train de s'interroger sur le dossier Scorzo. L'opération durait depuis plus d'un an maintenant, sans anicroche, et voilà que depuis quelques jours, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son agent. Il allait lui falloir en mettre un autre sur l'affaire. Rider, peut-être. Il semblait différent depuis quelques temps, aseptisé. Un peu d'action lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

Rider pénétra au dernier étage sans un bruit. Personne. Il entra dans le bureau de Blunt sans frapper ni se soucier des caméras. Qu'on le voie ou nous, ça lui était égal. Ca pouvait même lui servir.

Blut le regarda avec surprise, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Le jeune était calme, et pourtant il semblait concentré. Absolument.

''Alex, qu'y a-t-il ?''

Rider se tourna lentement vers Mme. Jones, dans l'ombre du bureau de Blunt. Il sortit son Magnum. Pas un son ne retentissait dans la pièce étouffée. D'un geste sûr, il tendit le bras. Le coup partit, froid et mortel.

Blunt, l'homme si détaché d'ordinaire, paniqua en voyant tomber son lieutenant. Le corps glissa vers l'arrière. Plus qu'un pantin lourd et inarticulé. Une masse inutile. Le directeur tenta de trouver le bouton d'urgence. Rider, de manière parfaitement calculée, détruisit son seul moyen de salut. Et avec un sourire cynique, s'avança vers Blunt dont le visage, pour la première fois de sa vie semblait-il, exprimait une émotion. La terreur. Quoi! Cet homme qui en avait fait espionner, traquer, tuer tant d'autres prenait peur quand sa propre mort se profilait à l'horizon ?

Et, autant Jones était morte sans souffrance, autant le supplice de son supérieur hiérarchique dura longtemps.

Et ceux qui trouvèrent son corps furent horrifiés, et ceux qui visionnèrent la vidéo de surveillance furent terrifiés.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex ne retourna pas tout de suite voir son nouvel employeur. Il voulait d'abord _déguster_ le moment, comme un déguste un vin français avec du bon fromage. Son premier meurtre. Finalement, Nile avait eu raison. C'était tout à fait délectable. Une sensation inouïe. Et la surprise de la victime. Sa souffrance. Rider ne l'avait achevé que lorsque son corps n'avait plus ressemblé à rien. Il avait crié longtemps.

Après deux jours de cloisonnement à revivre la même scène avec une fascination cruelle, Rider retourna voir Scorzo.

Celui-ci l'accueillit presque chaleureusement, autant qu'il était possible pour un homme comme lui, Rider se contenta d'un froid salut de la tête.

''Mr. Rider ! Heureux de vous revoir. Ca a été un massacre, Blunt.''

Rider ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.

''Mr. Rider, j'ai un premier job pour vous. Il s'agit de faire payer un homme qui a cru qu'il pouvait m'échapper. Je veux que vous tuiez sa fille, Mr. Rider.'' dit-il en tendant vers Rider un dossier.

Celui-ci le prit et le feuilleta rapidement. Hélène Getz, 7 ans. La photo d'une petite fille a l'air insouciant, portant des nattes et des lunettes, était épinglée sur la première page.

''Bien. Un délai ?

D'ici une semaine, Mr. Rider.

Faut-il lui laisser des marques ?

Non, faites ça proprement. Il saura qui est l'auteur. Et il saura également que ses 3 fils sont à notre merci.''

Rider rendit le dossier à Scorzo.

''Combien ?

Quel est votre prix, Mr. Rider ?

Cent mille.

Vendu.''

Rider sortit du bureau de Scorzo. Il avait mémorisé l'adresse de la fillette, l'école qu'elle fréquentait. Un jour ou deux de surveillance, et il passerait à l'action.

Le lendemain, Alex se rendit au domicile des Getz. La mère ne travaillait pas, le père ne rentrait que vers 21h. Les 3 garçons étaient scolarisés au collège du quartier, la fillette à l'école primaire non loin. Elle rentrait sûrement seule à pied. Cette hypothèse fut confirmée l'après-midi même, lorsqu'il la suivit à sa sortie de l'école. Elle rentra directement, traversant deux rues piétonnes très peu fréquentées à cette heure-ci. Il prolongea son guet pendant la soirée, pour apprendre que l'aîné devait se rendre au club de football le lendemain, et que la fillette avait danse le soir – son père l'y emmènerait vers 18h, une demi-heure après qu'elle soit rentrée de l'école. Vers 23h, lorsque tout fut calme dans la maisonnée, il se retira. Il agirait le lendemain. Un jeu d'enfant.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce matin-là, Rider se leva de bonne humeur. Comme un homme ordinaire un matin ordinaire il se versa une tasse de café brûlant. Se fit une tartine de marmelade, qu'il croqua en écoutant les informations à la radio. Des informations ordinaires, un matin ordinaire. Le premier ministre en déplacement à l'étranger, un conflit armé en Asie. La baisse du pouvoir d'achat, le mauvais temps qui s'acharne à l'est du pays.

Rider débarrassa son petit-déjeuner, alla prendre sa douche. Enleva la crasse de sa journée de surveillance. Il sortit, se sécha rapidement, s'habilla. Il avait encore quelques bonnes heures devant lui.

La matinée passa tranquillement. Lorsque l'heure arriva, Rider était prêt. Pas de gros attirail ni protection. C'était une mission simple, presque indigne de lui. Mais ça lui ferait un peu d'exercice.

Hélène attrapa son sac, salua ses amis d'un geste de la main et prit la direction de la maison. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, son père l'attendait pour 18h et il fallait qu'elle soit prête à partir. Son père n'aimait vraiment pas quand elle était en retard.

Un petit sourire impertinent sur les lèvres, comme un gosse qui sait qu'il vient de faire de bêtise et qu'il va se faire gronder si ses parents le découvrent, Rider rangea son Magnum et rentra chez lui.

Ce soir-là, Rider se prépara à manger. Il avala sa pizza 4 fromages devant les informations à la télé, comme un homme ordinaire. Des informations ordinaires, un soir ordinaire. Le premier ministre de retour au pays après une journée harassante, déjà des dizaines de morts en Asie. Le meurtre d'une petite fille dans une ruelle tranquille de Londres. Le mauvais temps qui laisse enfin la place au soleil.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Bonsoir! Alors, non, ce n'est pas vraiment un nouveau, chapitre, mais puisqu'il y a eu un cafouillage de ma part au niveau des chapitres (j'en avais zappé un...), j'ai remis le chapitre fripon à sa place, c'est à dire au Chapitre 2. Voilà! Bonne lecture!

Ah! J'oubliais! Si vous avez un avis, ce dont je ne doute pas, et que vous avez un peu de temps et pas trop la flemme, vous me laissez un commentaire, dites? *Yeux du chat dans Shrek* Comme ça, je sais si ce que vit mon petit Rider est apprécié ou non! :)

''Rider. Un gros client requiert nos services. Élimination d'opposants politiques et financiers. 30 millions par tête. Vous êtes sur le coup ?

-Evidemment, Scorzo.''

L'homme derrière son bureau se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et sortit une liasse de papiers , qu'il tendit au jeune homme en face de lui. Celui-ci s'en saisit, y jeta un coup d'oeil et le referma rapidement.

''Très bien. Il veut que cela soit réglé d'ici deux mois. Vous avez 11 cibles. Il a bien précisé que ce devait être bien clair aux yeux de tous qu'il s'agit de meurtres. ''

Rider sourit cyniquement. Certes, pas de casse-tête sur la mise en scène, mais le plaisir de faire faire de l'exercice à son Magnum. Ou à ses poings. Un homme battu à mort, ça reste un meurtre, non? Il est important de faire varier ses plaisirs.

Rider salua Scorzo et sortit de la pièce. Rentré chez lui, il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré et commença à étudier le dossier. Dix hommes, une femme, dans cinq pays différents. Eh bien, il allait voyager, les deux prochains mois ! Il commencerait par la Russie.

Trois jours plus tard, un homme blond répondant au nom de Barnabas arrivait à Moscou. Il récupéré son sac de sport sans encombre, passa la douane, ses papiers en règle.

Rider attrapa un taxi, lui donna une adresse. Vingt minutes plus tard, il en descendit, tourna à l'angle de la rue, et après quelques minutes de marche sonna à la porte d'un appartement à l'air quelque peu miteux. Un homme qui aurait pu être son frère tant il lui ressemblait vint lui ouvrir, l'air suspicieux.

''Hello, Little Alex. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Blunt qui t'envoie ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

''Tu n'es pas bien renseigné, Gregorovitch. Blunt aurait du mal à donner des ordres à qui que ce soit, en ce moment. Je l'ai buté. Ca a duré longtemps.''

Gregorovitch relèva la tête, son air moqueur envolé. Il observa quelques temps Rider sans dire un mot.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

-Scorzo. Bondy veut la tête de Glaskov.

-Scorzo, hein? Entre, Little Alex.''

Rider suivit Gregorovitch à l'intérieur. L'appartement était simple, pratiquement vide. Alex aperçut derrière une porte entrouverte un cellier où étaient entreposées des armes et s'y dirigea. Il les observa un moment, Gregorovitch se tenant derrière lui en silence. Finalement, le jeune homme se retourna.

''Gregorovitch, tu me prêtes ton Ak-47 ?''


	6. Chapter 6

L'homme avait pris son dîner en compagnie de son épouse et de ses filles. Il travailla encore quelques heures dans son cabinet, jusqu'à ce que l'heure tardive ne le décide à aller se coucher.

Les policiers russes le trouvèrent le lendemain matin, criblé de balles. Il n'était pas sorti de son bureau.

Rider était affalé nonchalamment sur le canapé, une main posée sur l'AK-47 de Grégorovitch. Une vraie jouissance, ce truc-là. 600 balles à la minute, pour un poids, agréable, de 5kg. Bandant. Autant dire qu'après la séance de détente de Rider, il n'était plus resté grand chose de Glaskov.

Lorsque Grégorovitch rentra chez lui, ce fut pour trouver Rider allongé dans son canapé, avec son AK-47 à portée de main, en train de boire une de ses bières. Il s'assit à côté de lui, posant entre eux deux un dossier. Rider s'en saisit, le feuilleta rapidement, puis le reposa. Avala une gorgée de bière.

''Blunt, c'était un véritable carnage, Little Alex. Tu l'as buté avant ou après ta rencontre avec Scorzo ?

-Après.

C'est lui qui avait commandité ?

Non. C'était mon cadeau.''

Le silence revint entre eux deux.

Où est-ce que t'as trouvé tes infos ?

Voyons, Little Alex, tu me reproches de ne pas être informé, et quand je le suis, tu me demandes où j'ai trouvé ça ? J'ai cherché.

Où ?''

Il n'élèva pas la voix, mais Gregorovitch put sentir la tension dans l'expression de Rider. Il releva la tête vers lui. Rider savait qu'il n'avait pas grande chance contre Gregorovitch, et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas se battre. Juste savoir qui avait lâché l'information.

''J'ai appelé Scorzo.''

L'affaire était réglée. Rider se lèva d'un geste souple, finit sa bière, attrapa l'AK-47 qu'il alla ranger dans le cellier. Première cible éliminée, il en restait 10. Et deux mois, pour 10 cibles, c'est largement suffisant. Alors il pouvait rester encore un peu et profiter des charmes de Moscou.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque le jour du départ arriva, Rider s'était déjà fait de solides contacts à Moscou. On le sollicitait notamment pour la mise en place d'un trafic de drogue, ce qu'il accepta pour la modique somme de cinq cents trillions. Gregorovitch voulut l'accompagner pour la fin de sa mission, jugeant qu'il avait besoin de reprendre de l'exercice. Les 10 autres cibles furent éliminées de façons diverses et variées, provoquant dans chaque pays concerné la panique des citoyens et personnes de haut rang. Chez Rider, juste de la satisfaction sanguinaire. Les 4 premiers, il les avait éliminés proprement, il avait fini les 6 derniers à la force de ses poings, et il ne devait qu'à Gregorovitch de les avoir laissés dans un état à peu près identifiable par les forces de l'ordre. Le Russe ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de l'état de Rider. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Rider, 5 semaines après le début de la mission, se tenait dans le bureau froid de Scorzo.

''Beau travail, Rider. Vous avez laissé Debye dans un état épouvantable. Trois des policiers intervenus sur place se sont tiré une balle le lendemain. Je ne peux que vous féliciter, mais vous devriez prendre garde, je crains qu'ils ne puissent remonter jusqu'à vous.''

Scorzo observa un instant son interlocuteur, le visage vide de toute expression. Rider ne changerait pas. Il semblait avoir un goût instinctif pour la destruction, et celui-ci, après des années de veille, se réveillait de la meilleure façon qui soit. Tout en exhibant une indifférence la plus totale. Scorzo ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre, mais ce devait être un des seuls moments où il prenait véritablement son pied.

''Je pars pour Moscou'', annonça Rider.

''Très bien, je vous appellerai si j'ai quelque chose pour vous.''

Rider sortit de la salle, rentra chez lui. Il prépara quelques affaires, qu'il rangea rapidement dans un sac de voyage. Il ne prit même pas la peine de ranger les dossiers qui traînaient un peu partout dans son appartement. Attrapa son Magnum, ferma la porte à clé.

Il prit le premier avion pour Moscou, sous le nom d'Alexander Sarov. Cynique, comme toujours.

Une fois sur place, il prit possession de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservée, attendit le coup de téléphone. Celui-ci survint tard dans la soirée. Un entrepôt à sécuriser, des gardes à soudoyer, le boss du marché à liquider. Prendre sa place, faire fortune. Détruire par la drogue. Une expérience qu'il avait hâte de commencer.

Rider dormit paisiblement, cette nuit-là.


	8. Chapter 8

Tôt le lendemain, Alexander Sarov descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas encore 5 heures du matin, on le servit de suite.

Vers 18 heures, ce jour-là, Rider pénétra dans la villa de Georges Terman, le chef du trafic de drogue russe. Héroïne, cocaïne, LSD, ce mec avait tout ce qu'on aurait pu lui demander. Armé de son Magnum et d'un MP5 emprunté pour l'occasion à Gregorovitch, il décima les hommes chargé de la surveillance et de la protection du domaine. Terman habitait la villa avec sa famille. Il en réunit les différents membres dans le salon. La femme, le fils aîné, la fille cadette. La famille parfaite.

Les policiers appelés à la villa Terman ne surent que penser de l'affaire. Une overdose familiale, c'était pas courant. Et pas beau à voir. La fillette, qu'on avait retrouvée sur le canapé, portait visiblement des traces de sévices sexuels. Overdose de cocaïne. Son frère aîné gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Overdose de MDMA. La mère fut retrouvée dans un état pitoyable, overdose de héroïne. Le père, après un mélange malheureux d'alcool et de LSD, s'était pendu. Après ou avant avoir vu sa fille violée par son frère ? Nul ne pouvait savoir.

Rider sortit le DVD du lecteur. Une agonie intéressante, le père. Le spectacle sordide de l'inceste lui avait plu, finalement.


	9. Chapter 9

Après une nuit paisible, Rider se réveilla. Oubliant qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui, il se fit une tasse de café, et entreprit de regarder à nouveau la vidéo de la veille. Absorbé par le délice de cette violence, il ne vit ni n'entendit Gregorovitch se lever. Il s'approcha du canapé en silence, regardant sans ciller les preuves de la folie de Rider. Il dégringolait une piste à toute allure, sans se soucier de foncer droit dans le mur. Cela finirait mal, et ça ne le perturberait sans doute même pas. Ce gamin avait sa dose d'horreurs à faire subir.

''Ca te choque ?'' demanda Rider sans même se retourner.

Gregorovitch ne répondit pas tout de suite, tout d'abord surpris que Rider l'ait entendu arriver. Il réfléchit quelques instants à sa réponse.

''Oui, un peu, sans doute. Mais tu es jeune, Little Alex, et tu as déjà beaucoup souffert. Je peux comprendre ça.''

Rider se retourna cette fois vers lui.

''J'ai un bâtiment à prendre. Tu m'accompagnes ?''

Deux hommes blonds pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment C de l'ancien camp militaire, le seul encore debout. Des hommes en uniforme se tenaient un peu partout, Gregorovitch supposa qu'il devait en avoir une quarantaine. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier. Il semblait détendu, et pourtant concentré. Et si les traits de son visage ne reflétaient aucune émotion, ses yeux brillaient d'un bonheur non feint. Effrayant.

Ils avancèrent à découvert, chacun protégeant les arrières de l'autre. Le boss éliminé, la discrétion ne posait plus de problème. Rider rassembla tous les gardes dans la cour, sous l'oeil attentif de Gregorovitch. Il leur expliqua, de son ton ironique, la situation, leur proposant, magnanime, de collaborer ou de mourir. A ceux qui collaborèrent, il demanda l'exécution des autres. Ceux qui hésitèrent, il les tua lui-même. Vingt minutes après le début de l'opération, la cour du bâtiment C de l'ancien camp militaire était un cimetière.

Rider s'essuya les mains tachées de sang sur son treillis et détacha la caméra de son socle.

''Tu filmes toujours tout ce que tu fais, Little Alex ?

C'est ce qu'on appelle des ''souvenirs''. Les gens partent en vacances et filment les bons moments. Je ne pars pas en vacances, mais je filme les bons moments aussi.

Tu les revisionnes, après ?

Evidemment. J'ai mes favoris, comme un réalisateur a des scènes favorites. Il les a toutes faites, mais il en préfère certaines à d'autres.''

Rider rangea le petit disque dans une pochette, puis se tourna vers son aîné.

''Cigarette ?''


	10. Chapter 10

Depuis un mois maintenant, Rider dirigeait le trafic de Moscou, qui s'étendait à présent non seulement dans les pays d'Europe de l'Est, où la demande était extrêmement forte, mais aussi en Allemagne et en France, qui devenaient des clients toujours plus importants. Lorsqu'il en eut assez de n'assister à toute cette destruction à petit feu que de loin, il délégua l'importante tâche de contrôler le marché à un homme de main respecté de ses hommes et retourna en Angleterre. Là, le trafic grandissait aussi petit à petit, et Rider eut plaisir à voir, en passant devant Brookland, des gamins faire la queue devant la voiture de Skoda. Quelques années encore, et ils seraient tous en train de crever quelque part dans un caniveau, comme les petites merdes qu'ils étaient.

Scorzo sembla surpris de le voir entrer dans son bureau.

''J'ai entendu parler de vous, Rider. Le marché d'Europe de l'Est, hein ? Vous ne vous attaquez pas à n'importe quoi ! Malheureusement, Rider, au MI6 aussi, on en a entendu parler. Ils ont envoyé plusieurs mecs résoudre ''ces meurtres abominables'', comme on les appelle dans la presse. D'après mes sources, ils auraient déjà conclu que l'assassin est un psychopathe. Ils essayent d'analyser votre ''méthode'', des conneries de ce genre...

Rudement efficaces, ces agents, répondit Rider avec un petit sourire. De mon temps, un rapport comme ça et on était bon pour une mission sans soutient ni support de communication. La direction a changé ?

En tout cas, Rider, vous tombez bien. J'ai une affaire quelque peu ... personnelle, dont j'aimerais que vous vous chargiez. Je veux quelque chose de bien gore. Mon ex-femme veut récupérer la maison et menace de me balancer à la police. Elle croit que je suis un avocat qui trempe dans des affaires louches. Si les flics descendent ici, Rider...

Des enfants ?

Ceux de son premier mariage. De vrais imbéciles. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. D'ailleurs, Mia aussi, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Mais qu'elle se taise. Et surtout, qu'on ne pose pas de questions.

Bien. Ce sera un plaisir.

Je n'en doute pas. A bientôt, Rider.''

Rider passa chez lui, visionna une ou deux vidéos devant un bol de pâtes et alla se coucher. Il enfila son bas de pyjama, se brossa les dents, attrapa un thriller qu'il lut une bonne heure avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il était sûr de trouver des idées inventives pour Mia et ses enfants dans ses rêves les plus doux.


	11. Chapter 11

Mia était une femme grande et blonde, et le type même de l'épouse riche et chieuse qui estimait avoir pouvoir sur tout le monde. Ses enfants avaient été élevés dans le même état d'esprit, et elle ne leur passait aucun de leurs caprices. Si Caroline, 8 ans, voulait s'habiller en Prada pour aller faire du poney, elle s'habillait en Prada, et de préférence en blanc. Si Hugh, 13 ans, désirait se griller le cerveau à fumer du shit, fréquenter des caïds de bas étage et aller soulager ses besoins corporels avec la première fille venue, eût-elle le double de son âge, grand bien lui fasse. En fait, Scorzo avait raison. C'étaient de vrais imbéciles. C'est ce que conclut Rider après sa première journée d'observation. Et là déjà, il en avait ras-le-bol. L'éducation de ces gamins aurait été complètement à refaire. Mais Rider n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il allait s'amuser un peu avec Mia, descendrait les enfants puis l'enverrait à Yassen, qui, il n'en doutait pas, allait lui trouver un emploi dans les banlieues de Moscou.

Les deux gosses et Mia étaient en train de déjeuner – Caroline ne mangeant que le caviar – quand Rider se présenta à eux. Leur surprise était sans borne, et même le gamin, encore en train de cuver sa vodka de la veille, comprit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Cependant, il n'eut pas loisir de se poser beaucoup de questions, son intense réflexion étant interrompue par une balle venue se loger entre les deux yeux. De toute façon, il ne serait jamais arrivé à une conclusion autre que celle qui lui disait de se resservir un bédo. Mia cria, Caroline se resservit. Rider s'avança jusqu'à elle, lui fit lâcher la fourchette, pointa son Magnum sur elle. La fillette ouvrit la bouche, moitié effrayée, moitié énervée de n'avoir pas pu finir son repas tranquillement. Rider plaça l'arme dans la bouche, tira. Il en jaillit de partout, Caroline tâcha ses beaux vêtements. Pas qu'elle eût l'occasion d'en porter d'autres, d'ailleurs. Mia pleurait à présent, recluse dans un coin de la salle à manger immense. Rider se dirigea vers elle, les yeux froids et fous à la fois, exalté par le plaisir qu'il avait pris. Dans son plan élaboré la nuit-même, il prenait Mia, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait, pitoyable dans son coin, plus effrayée pour sa vie qu'horrifiée par la mort de ses enfants, cela le désinhibait totalement. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il allait en faire, puis se rappela la demande de Scorzo. ''Quelque chose de bien gore'', avait-il dit. Il attrapa Mia par ses cheveux, la conduisit sur la table qu'il débarrassa d'un geste. Il sortit de sa veste une corde, qu'il attacha aux mains de l'ex-femme de Scorzo, la faisant pour cela passer sous le plateau de la table. Ainsi liée, il attrapa un couteau de table, et, sous ses yeux horrifiés et les siens fascinés, il commença une œuvre d'art. Il ne doutait pas que les rats du MI6 passeraient par là, et il voulait leur laisser un petit souvenir.

Une heure plus tard, il ramassa ses affaires, s'apprêta à sortir de la maison. Il revint sur ses pas, reprit le couteau sanglant en main, regarda la masse sanguinolente qui gémissait encore faiblement, et décida de ne pas jouer avec le diable. Il l'égorgea.

Ca, pour être gore, c'était gore. Scorzo avait beau avoir précisé qu'il voulait du lourd, il n'en était pas moins sur le point de vomir. On l'avait appelé lorsque les corps avaient été découverts, trois jours plus tard, et il n'avait même pas du se forcer pour afficher du dégoût. Il était pâle, ça, c'était certain. Il devait reconnaître toutefois que Rider avait bien fait son travail. Il avait une certaine classe dans sa folie, c'était indéniable. Le message était adressé au MI6, sous la forme d'une sorte de tatouage morbide indiquant ''Vous me cherchez ? Je vous attends.'', suivi d'un smiley sarcastique sans doute rouge auparavant, mais virant à présent sur le noir. Il s'était sans doute bien amusé.

Rider regarda les photos qu'il avait prises, les grava sur un CD qu'il rangea avec les DVD. Il observa de plus près celle montrant la blessure au cou. C'était la première fois qu'il égorgeait quelqu'un. Ca avait un côté primaire qu'il aimait beaucoup. Pas de fioritures, juste une belle coupure bien nette. Joli. Il attrapa sa vodka- il y avait pris goût- puis appela Yassen pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer chez lui quelques jours. Les bonnes choses en appelant d'autres, il avait envie de vacances.

Chez Yassen, il observa sa collection d'armes et décidé de se lancer dans la vente. Les différents conflits armés nécessitaient plus que des grenades à mains, alors Rider décida qu'il pouvait se lancer en reprenant le marché d'un grand. Juste de quoi accabler un peu plus les charges de son dossier, que les agents du MI6 étaient sûrement en train de constituer à cet instant-même, ne tardant pas à analyser son écriture sur le corps de Mia, tâche qu'il ne leur enviait vraiment pas.


	12. Chapter 12

_Quelques mois plus tard._

Rider attrapa sa serviette, qu'il plaça autour de sa taille pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout. Il prit ses sous-vêtements, son treillis si confortable, mit son T-Shirt. Il était de retour depuis la veille à Londres. Il savait que la visite ne tarderait pas, sa maison avait été fouillée pendant son absence. Il était fatigué, de retour d'une mission en Amérique du Sud - l'élimination d'un opposant au gouvernement en place. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il ne fut pas surpris. Il attrapa son Magnum, regarda par la fenêtre. Une véritable armée. Au moins une vingtaine. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté. Il réfléchit un instant, le temps de traverser le couloir. Il allait s'amuser un peu, même s'il ne doutait pas de l'issue de la rencontre. Il ouvrit la porte, tira sur les deux premiers avant de la refermer. Ils ouvrirent la porte à coups de pied, Rider abattit les cinq suivants. Plus que 13. Il était à présent encerclé, mais ils avaient reçu l'ordre de le prendre vivant. Trop dangereux pour qu'il risque de se faire passer pour mort. Les nouveaux dirigeants du MI6 ne l'avaient pas cru lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré les preuves. Voilà qui allait faire scandale. 17 ans, et une trentaine de meurtres sur les bras ! Dommage qu'il ait changé de camp. Il aurait été un véritable atout.

Rider, à genoux, les mains sur la tête, était au centre du bataillon. Il releva la tête, tendit la jambe, en fit tomber trois. Des treize qu'il restait, seuls quatre étaient véritablement expérimentés. Les autres tenaient encore trop aux ordres pour être une véritable menace. Ces 4 là, Rider les désarma, et les descendit d'une balle dans la tête. Plus que 9. Mais s'ils sont moins expérimentés, ils ne sortent pas moins du SAS. Assez rapidement, ils maîtrisent l'homme essoufflé qui ne semble plus vouloir jouer. Ils le mettent en joue, sérieusement cette fois, comprenant que les ordres ont beau être les ordres, c'est lui ou eux. Et Alex en a marre de jouer, il reste là, regarde autour de lui, sourit. Un véritable carnage. Et encore, il n'était pas vraiment sérieux.


	13. Annonce :)

Hello! Ce n'est pas un chapitre, je fais juste un peu de pub ;)

Si cette histoire vous a plu, sachez que j'ai d'autres petits textes, toujours avec la même psychologie de personnage. Certains représentent une suite alternative, ou une sequelle, ou encore des épisodes de vie.

Voilà! :) Et sachez que j'apprécie toujours énormément les reviews, même si je ne prends pas toujours le temps d'y répondre. Merci!


End file.
